Chris Taylor
| death = | specialty = | occupation = Student Basketball Player | title = | callsign = | family = Joan Taylor (mother) Jeff Taylor (father) Kyle Taylor (brother) Olivia Taylor (sister) Regina Taylor (aunt) | spouse = | significantother = | children = | relatives = | residence = | religion = | nationality = | imdb_id = }} Christopher Alan Taylor is a fictional character from North Pole Elementary, played by Jason Dolley, he is a Smart Aleck, than his girlfriend. He compares appears to be dating with his ex-girlfriend in pre-school, and has broke up with her after leaving pre-school, and begins dating with another girlfriend, Amy Montana. Everyone calls by his nickname "Chris" which he pronounced by a ID as "Chris Taylor". Biography Chris was born on April 25, 1993 in New York has gave birth by his mother and father. Chris has blonde hair, and blue eyes, and learning to start skate boarding when he is 5 years old. Kyle and Olivia are Chris' younger brother and sister, and Regina Taylor is his aunt. School Attendance Chris attends to Oakwood City school, first starts in pre-school, than to North Pole Elementary, than Oakwood North, than switches to South, which recalls Oakwood Jr. High, than he attends to Oakwood High School. Chris appearance has blonde big straight hair and silver blue eyes and thin chest. Chris has been wearing his skating clothing, including clothes that are boys. Relationship Which he was the second "Smart Alek". By Chris's nicknames, he was called from everyone Chris, includes alias said by Cassie Amy and Kristen from "Merry Christmas!", "It's a Special of Thanksgiving Party" and "Maria.com" and (Amy Montana and Christina Ricci "A Field Trip to the Carnival". In the third episode "The Bad Review of our Design", Amy Montana first meet Chris after bump to each other. In The Bad Review of our Design after dropped Amy's purse bump to each other, they first meet and has been dating. While in the climax of the episodes but in "Were are Getting Married!", Chris caught Amy hit by a pole. When quickly start head to Nick. By "Were are not Getting Married!", they meet again, granting as they start to have their first kiss. It causes when Chris talking about Amy "big hair, chubby chest and a Smart Alek" as well chest was thin. Nick has heard it. It causes for Nick and Amy ended up arguing to ended their relationship and their marriage. In "You Have a Girlfriend, Already?", Chris and Amy has planed they both were getting married by growing up, asks already to marry. When Chris's mother talks about tell Chris has a girlfriend, Amy didn't find out, with another girlfriend he already have. Chris asks on Amy that she and his girlfriend have been broken up. Causes Amy leaving the party and Chris follows. He wants to let Amy to make him have another chance for his and Amy's relationship. Amy couldn't do the thing. By later, singing on her entrance in the party. The wedding was undo with pastor calls Amy "Carol", but Chris and Amy sends "Amy". In "Amy is Cheating on Me", Brat accidentally kisses Amy by [[Cassie Hilliard|Cassie]'s real joke, Chris saws and ended on Amy's relationship. He is angry at her and leave her for once. Amy tries to make him coming back, still want meet him. Chris later goes back to Amy with a apology to she is telling the truth, but keeps a secret that he still angry at him. But in "Welcome to the Spelling Bee", he begins flirting with Amy's enemy, Maria Anderson, keeping a secret away from her. It still happens the same from "24 of Love". Now "Chris is Moving or Staying", Amy tells Chris when have tonight's date at diner while still hates her, caught Amy kissing Brat. Later, Chris and Maria kissed, Cassie spotted them. She warned Amy. When Amy and Cassie will talk to Chris, lying to them, he is not cheating on Amy. Amy thinks that making Chris as Cassie's boyfriend, but Tristan already her boyfriend, but they broke up. Amy became angry at Cassie lying to her, but she was telling the truth and Chris wasn't telling the truth. Later, Amy spotted, she now believes Cassie was right, and don't believe Chris is right. She spotted Chris and Maria kissing in Chris's home, Amy spotting at his window. Amy has now became angry at both of them, Chris telling her lie, she is not cheating, Amy is cheating on him with Brat. Amy did not like Brat. Amy has now leave Chris, for good. But in "part 2", Chris starts dreaming about Amy. Feeling real bad, Amy was right. He make out when start marrying with Maria, but Chris calls her "Amy". Maria begins to leave Chris, forever. Now Chris and Amy were not together, now has stop leaving Amy a secret. He starts his relationship with Amy, after fights with Adam Black. References #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes #North Pole Elementary episodes